Absurda cenicienta
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Merope Gaunt es una cenicienta en un mundo lleno de maltratos y palabras agresivas. Su realidad es trágica y dolorosa. Para: Lizzie Friki Taisho.


**Absurda cenicienta**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este corresponde al "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Para:** Lizzie Friki Taisho.

* * *

><p>La luz del amanecer se cuela a través de los cristales fragmentados de la ventana de la habitación de la niña y un grito paterno le hace ponerse en alerta. Ella hace a un lado la manta roída por los ratones, se pone de pie de un salto y se prepara para continuar con su rutina monótona.<p>

Merope se coloca delante del espejo plateado donde se puede ver la mitad de su reflejo ya que la mayor parte está oxidado. De forma torpe intenta arreglarse el cabello lacio y sin brillo. Sus dedos no consiguen imitar el moño que las muchachas bonitas del pueblo suelen utilizar para cabalgar, pero a pesar de eso, tiene la esperanza de llamar la atención como ellas.

Al pensar en esa posibilidad, en los oídos de Merope se reproducir las palabras malignas de su hermano. Desde que tiene memoria Mofin se comporta así con ella y no conoce la razón por la que le guarda tanto rencor.

—¿Todavía sigues durmiendo, niña tonta? —es la voz de su padre que suena del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación y golpea la madera con el puño cerrado, el umbral tiembla por un instante—. ¡Levántate que tienes que ir al pueblo a hacer las compras!

Su día acaba de comenzar pero al menos no es de la forma que siempre espera. Ir hasta al pueblo a comprar los víveres necesarios, significa que no tiene que preparar el desayuno y por ende, su hermano no lo arrojará al suelo mientras se queja de lo nauseabundo que es.

—Si la envías al pueblo, va a aprovechar para espiar a ese niño muggle de la familia Riddle.

Entonces el corazón de la niña comienza a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, temiendo que su padre preste oídos a las palabras de Morfin y le prohíba volver a frecuentar el pueblo.

—¿Acaso me crees tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta que espías a las muchachas muggles cuando pasan cabalgando por el camino de tierra? Aprende a despejar tus ojos de las personas inferiores y quizás le des un buen ejemplo a tu hermana.

Merope percibe esas palabras como una victoria interna. Ella varias veces es testigo de cuando su hermano se camufla entre las malas hierbas que crecen junto al camino y como aguarda el sonido de los cascos de los caballos, para ver a las muchachas que pasan agitando los elaborados volados de sus vestidos.

—Como sea —responde Morfin y hace un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia a la situación—. Espero que el almuerzo no sea tan repugnante como siempre.

Ella piensa en responderle pero con el tiempo aprender que responder le trae malas consecuencias. Un golpe accidental contra la puerta cuando quiere cruzar el umbral, una olla que se cae sobre su pie o un tirón de cabello, son las represiones habituales.

—Del puesto de verduras para la casa y no te detengas a hablar con nadie. ¿Entendido? —Merope asiente con la cabeza—. Te acabo de hacer una pregunta y exijo una respuesta.

—Si lo entendí, señor.

—Entonces vete antes de que se acabe toda la verdura de calidad.

Busca la bolsa con la que acostumbra ir al puesto y al salir por la desortijada puerta de la choza donde vive, puede escuchar a su padre murmurando entre dientes algo parecido a: «Esos muggles deben aprender que son inferiores a nosotros y deben servirnos como tal.»

Merope escucha habitualmente le escucha narrar fascinantes historias sobre el mundo mágico y sobre la importancia de la que la familia Gaunt gozaba en el pasado.

Pero solamente son historias.

La realidad es que viven en una choza de madera mohosa y llena de humedad, al costado del camino de tierra que conduce al pueblo Little Hangleton. Viven en una profunda pobreza en contraste a las magníficas propiedades que se alzan a unas calles de distancia.

A veces fantasea con tener una vida diferente.

Viviendo en una de esas casas que están rodeadas por jardines de flores de aroma dulce, teniendo una madre que le arregle el cabello con el amanecer y le de un beso en la frente con el anochecer, un padre dedicado que le consiga un chico que le quiera verdaderamente y conseguir esa riqueza espiritual de la cual carece.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla jovencita?

Merope intenta esbozar una sonrisa pero luego recuerda que la señora Mags puede darse cuenta de los tres dientes que le faltan, por lo que sonríe sin separar ni un milímetro de sus labios.

—Necesito verduras frescas para hacer un caldo.

Las verduras se encuentran en diferentes cajones de madera, colocados debajo de un techo improvisado para que los rayos intensos de sol no consigan estropearlas.

Ella le extiende la bolsa a la señora Mags que no tarda en comenzar a llenarla de nabos, morrones, zanahorias y la mitad de una calabaza, entre otras verduras cuyos nombres no recuerda.

—Me llama la atención que siempre vengas a hacer las compras y tengas que cargar tu sola con la bolsa. ¿Tu hermano no tiene la consideración ayudarte?

—Él está ocupado de momento pero siempre me espera a mitad de camino para que no tenga que cruzar el pueblo sola —dice y se encoge levemente de hombros.

La señora Mags sabe que eso es mentira ya que los rumores circulan por todos los rincones del pueblo, acerca de lo extraños que son Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt. Se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la casa, de donde provienen sonidos extraños y suceden cosas sospechosas. Pero decide no comentarle nada a la niña que suficiente atormentada se debe sentir viviendo con ese par de lunáticos.

—Aquí tienes dulce jovencita —le devuelve la bolsa que está repleta de todo lo necesario como para alimentarse durante semana y media. Se detiene de repente—. ¡Casi lo olvido por completo!

La señora desaparece por un instante detrás de unos cajones vacíos que están apilados y vuelve con un libro cuya portada contiene letras en color dorado.

—¿Es para mí? —pregunta Merope con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

—¡Por supuesto! Mis ojos ya están lo suficientemente marchitos e inútiles como para poder leer, aunque admito que me gustaría volver a mi niñez —asegura con un aire melancólico—. La señora Riddle me dio unos cuantos juguetes para repartirle a los niños del pueblo y pensé que te gustaría conservar el libro de cuentos.

Sabe perfectamente quien es la señora Riddle.

Es la mujer de mirada altiva que se pasea por el pueblo como si ninguno se mereciera ser testigo de su presencia, del brazo de su esposo y luciendo vestidos confeccionados especialmente para ella. Es la madre de Tom Riddle, ese niño al que espía cuando tiene la oportunidad ya que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. No le sorprende que la señora Riddle sea tan egocéntrica como para no querer tener contacto con los niños pobres que juegan en las calles y mucho menos para acercarse a la choza que considera embrujada.

—Muchas gracias, señora Mags. Es el primer regalo que recibo —al instante que termina de pronunciar esas palabras se da cuenta que no debe hacer referencia a la situación de su familia—. Lo que quiero decir es que es el primer regalo verdaderamente especial que recibo.

Toma el libro entre sus manos y desliza las yemas ásperas de sus dedos por encima de la cubierta.

—Imagino que sabes leer, ¿no es así?

Si le hubiera formulado esa pregunta hace un par de meses, Merope tendría que admitir que no. «Acaba de llegar una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia y eso quiere decir que vendrán a visitarnos, para asegurarse que no sufren ningún tipo de carencia —dijo su padre aquella tarde de otoño con ironía—. Merope tendrá que aprender a leer y a escribir, de lo contrario pueden llevársela a un orfanato, al no considerarme apto para tener su custodia.»

Por un instante Merope quiso con todas sus fuerzas que aquel oficial del Ministerio se la llevara muy lejos de su padre y de su hermano. En un orfanato hubiera tenido una niñez más feliz y sin duda, mucho más tranquila.

—Claro que sé leer, señora Mags. Me gustaría quedarme más a conversar con usted pero tengo que preparar el almuerzo.

La mirada de la mujer se escandaliza por completo.

—¿Tu padre te obliga a preparar el almuerzo?

—No es lo que quise decir —trata de arreglar su equivocación antes de que llegue a los oídos de su padre—. Mi madre murió hace años y mi padre aún no se recupera por su perdida. Ayudarle con los labores de la casa es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Eres una jovencita muy dulce.

A Merope no le gusta tener que mentir pero sabe que no tiene alternativa.

La verdad es que la muerte de su madre repercutió de la peor forma posible en su padre. La perdida de su esposa, le convirtió en un ser completamente despreciable y mal humorado, que a menudo descarga sus frustraciones con la pobre niña y de vez en cuando con Morfin.

Lo cierto es que ella no recuerda casi nada de su madre.

Le frustra no poder conservar ningún recuerdo de la persona que le trajo al mundo, una palabra de cariño o una caricia de amor. Morfin le dice que tiene los mismos ojos y el cabello que su madre, pero que no es igual de bonita. Merope es consciente de que su cabello no es rubio y que sus ojos no son azules como los que tienen las muchachas adineradas del pueblo. Tampoco tiene los dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados como las señoras que se pasean con su suntuoso sombreros.

Ella acomoda con cuidado el libro en el fondo de la bolsa y piensa su estrategia para poder llevarlo a su habitación antes que su padre o hermano lo descubran y se lo quiten. Ni siquiera cuando es fecha de su cumpleaños, recibe un regalo. Lo cual le duele y decepciona profundamente.

¿Por qué su familia le desprecia tanto?

Después de todo se tienen los unos a los otros.

Merope suelta un suspiro y se resigna a nunca encontrar una respuesta a esa interrogante que le acosa desde su vida más temprana.

Conocer a personas nobles y amables como la señora Mags le hace tener la esperanza que no todos son como su padre y como su hermano. Le hace tener la esperanza de que un día puede tener un nuevo camino donde no existan golpes, gritos y palabras de dolor.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

Ella finge no haberle escuchado y apresura el paso hasta la sección de la choza donde se ubica la cocina. Deposita la bolsa sobre la mesada y en un habilidoso movimiento, oculta el libro de cuentos debajo de la falda de su largo vestido gris.

—Padre te ha hecho una pregunta, mocosa. ¡Responde!

Quizás es porque está cansada de los maltratos de su hermano y de su padre, que Merope decide hacerles frente y no quedarse callado.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna mocosa! Tú pasas todo el día acostado en el sofá mientras hago las tareas —dice en dirección a Morfin y después se voltea mirando a su padre—: Y usted se dice mi padre pero se comporta de cualquier forma menos como lo que realmente es. Permite que él me golpee y usted también lo hace. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?

En el instante que menos lo espera, su padre alza la mano y le golpea en la mejilla. Merope siente como su piel arde intensamente y sus ojos se comienzan a humedecer por el llanto.

—¿Eso es lo que crees maldita rata de alcantarilla? —pregunta el mayor de los hombres—. ¡Quiero que vayas en este instante a tu habitación y no salgas hasta mañana!

En otro momento le hubiera molestado tener que pasar el resto del día observando las paredes grises y llenas de hongos de su habitación. Pero ese día le pone feliz que su padre decida castigarla, así tendrá la oportunidad de comenzar a leer el libro de cuentos que la señora Mags le obsequió.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Merope se marcha de la cocina y cierra la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Le coloca el seguro y se deja caer sobre su cama.

«Cuentos por Charles Perrault.»

Es lo que dice en la portada del libro. Al pasar las páginas se encuentra con el título de un cuento que le llama mucho la atención.

Habla sobre una muchacha que tiene unos años más que ella y que tiene que servir a su madrastra y a las hijas de ellas. Le mandan limpiar la casa, cocinar y lavar las ropas sucias. Hasta que un día su vida cambia debido a un baile al que asiste, ayudada por su hada madrina y sus amigos ratones.

Es allí en el baile donde conoce al gran amor de su vida, ese príncipe azul que le ofrece una vida nueva donde todo es felicidad y las penas no existen.

Merope se detiene un instante a pensar en la posibilidad de vivir su propio cuento de hadas y no puede evitar imaginarse al niño Tom Riddle como el príncipe encantado que le besa dulcemente en la mejilla.

Pero ella no es Cenicienta y tiene que aceptar su horrorosa realidad.


End file.
